The harry potter chronicals
by Lily Black
Summary: I want this to be good. And I think it will be. So please review and put me on Author Alert because I need attention and you want to read part 2 of this. (Hypnotizing)
1. Default Chapter Title

Can anyone be of help?  
  
  
Why was this so familiar? Harry knew he had been here before, maybe when he was smaller. Then out of the shadows loomed his parents.  
"Mom, Dad. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you", Harry heard himself say.   
  
If he wasn't dreaming he definetely would have screamed and wondered why his parents weren't dead. "Harry we have just arranged for you to be taken to the Dursleys', because we must leave or we will be killed," Harry's father said anxiously.But what they said next Harry did not know because the moment her mother opened her mouth to say something Hedwig flew in to Harry's bedroom. This of course was in the real world and was definetely not intentional.   
  
Harry woke with a start and climbed out of bed to look out the window. What he saw almost made him pass out. Dumbledore was standing behind a hedge looking up at Harry's window, and he quietly shouted, "Remember!" Harry was still confused by what Dumbledore said , and he was also very anxious to tell someone about his dream.  
  
It turned out Hedwig had a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Remember, they are with you. Closer than you think. You must go-.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
The letter seemed to be torn off as if someone thought Dumbledore was saying too much.With lots to think about Harry went reluctantly down to breakfast.   
  
" I have found the perfect home."Explained Uncle Vernon at the breakfast table. He was always ranting about moving to America, but Harry knew better than to think that he would be packing for anywhere except Hogwarts soon. Ah,Hogwarts just four more weeks and Harry would be away from the Dursleys for a whole ten months! Although the future was fun nothing about the Dursleys was enjoyable. In his room Harry wrote a short note to Ron just saying that he was fine. Looking out the window at Hedwig flying off with the letter,Harry just couldn't stop thinking about the dream.  
  
  
A/N: Look for part 2 soon. I would like to thank ALL my reviewers. And I hope you found this interesting. Please someone put me on Author Alert. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. Moving???????

Can Anyone be of help- Part 2  
  
  
Harry, Hi I hope you get this. I was looking at the deaths of the people during You-know-who's rein, and your parents are at the very end not, alphbetically sorted,and not very well written. Do you get what this means? Well if you don't there will be time to explain later.  
Bye,  
Hermione  
  
She was looking trough death counts, thought Harry faintly, well at least she has some information I need. Harry didn't tell anyone about the accounts of the past day. he guessed it was just a coincidence. But what did she mean? Not real,at the end what could this mean? Just then Hedwig returned from her break, because she probably knew Harry was about write something. Holding a small piece of parchment:  
Don't forget! This little note brought a lot of worries. Harry knew excactly who sent it. It was Dumbledore again. Harry needed a walk.   
  
The walk around the curving block cleared Harry's mind of problems. When Harry got back he noticed a very different sight...... FOR SALE! buy in the next week and we take your offer..... The Dursleys' were selling the house! But where were they moving? When he walked in his question was answered. "Harry! get your stuff we have to be packed by tomorrow", aunt Petunia's voice shouted from the depths of the messy house. Clothes, half packed suitcases were strewn all over the floor. "Where are we moving?"Harry asked politely.  
  
"To America, now get moving!" Uncle Vernon shouted running by with a chair. It was as if the Dursleys had turned into a new kind of family,and for once not complaining about Harry at all. Harry stole a moment to go to Hedwig and write really quick notes saing that he would be moving to America and to not send him any owls for a while. Another thought started haunting Harry. What about Hogwarts?   
  
  
  
A/N: I thought that was pretty good for me. Sorry about the cliffhanger but the next part will be up soon. And you know the formatting thing? I'm figuring that out so if you want to keep reading this series you will have to go to this one but just skip the chapter. Well, R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. realizing the truth

Realizing the truth 

By: ~Lily Black~

  
  


Leaving Britain was a very bad thing for Harry. He would be travelling across the Atlantic Ocean tomorrow. What about his friends, school and all those things. Of course there was still the problem of the plane ride. Harry had never been on a plane. What was it like? Maybe he could call Hermione she went on air planes with her parents loads of times. But she wouldn't have time to answer Harry.

"Get up we have to go in 20 minutes!" shouted aunt Petunia through Harry's door at the crack of dawn. "Ok I'm coming", a drowsy tousle-haired figure replied. Harry had the second part of the dream last night. His parents were telling him they would meet him somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean. But how could that be? His parents were dead. Why would they be hiding from him for so long.

And then the thought struck Harry. Voldemort! The answer left him frozen to the spot.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: This was short I know but more will be up very soon. R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	4. the ride to the airport.

Journey to the Airport

By:~Lily Black~

  
  


"Move you lazy behind, Harry!"Uncle Vernon shouted through the door. Harry was still startled by that last thought he had. _I bet that's the answer_, he thought quietly with a triumphant look in his eyes. "I'm coming!"Harry shouted. Dressing happily Harry forgot about the one thing that was trying to get out of his mind. So without a last look at his room, Harry rushed out to the kitchen.

"Got everything, everyone?" Uncle Vernon asked as they got into the car. It was a beautiful day and Harry was taking one last look at Privet Drive (Not that he would ever long to be back here). He double checked his things "I'm ready", Harry said happily. On the road to the airport Harry wondered what the plane ride would be like. How long would it take? They never learned any of these things in school. And anyway all he remembered was learning how not to be a snitch*This was muggle school, and there was no pun intended*.

Finally, the Dursleys' car pulled into the parking lot. Harry got his first glimpse of the airport. Big white walls stretching on for what seemed like forever. 

"Aunt Marge is picking the car up", Aunt Petunia was telling Dudley. They filed out of the car quickly.

Uncle Vernon made Harry get carts. When Harry finally got back the Dursleys were growing impatient. They loaded all the luggage and headed for the entrance to the very large building labaled: Terminal 5 (international arrivals and departures). Harry looked at all the people rushing in and out of the sliding doors. People who spoke different languages were all running and playing inside the vast complex. 

"We have to get our stuff checked in first.", Uncle Vernon said and suddendly became very afraid of what might happen if they screened throuhg Harry's luggage. But with a faint look Uncle Vernon led them all to the long line. 

  
  
  
  


A/N:Sorry this is sooo short but I was very anxious to post it "Plane Ride will be next. R/R!!!!!!!!! and put me on Author Alert.


End file.
